A paper currency handling device is mounted on an automated teller machine (Automated Teller Machine; hereinafter simply referred to also as ATM) or the like and is widely spread. In an ATM, paper currency per se is handled, and therefore, there is proposed a method of accommodating respective apparatus excluding a paper currency depositing unit and a paper currency withdrawing unit and achieving further downsizing of the apparatus in order to ensure security (Patent Literature 1).